


Vacation from Hell

by barisitrash (bananamangos)



Series: Tumblr Ask Prompts [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcyland, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6519127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananamangos/pseuds/barisitrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt Fill: I would love some Darcy/Bucky-on the run and/or road trip, please and thank you</p><p>For: bulmavegotaku</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation from Hell

“Okay this is so not what I had in mind when I said I wanted to go on a romantic adventure!” She whispered frantically to the man shielding her with his left arm. 

“Doll, being chased by dozens of men carrying knives and guns is not my idea of romance trust me.” He shot a look at her as he held her more tightly against him. 

“Ok so how do you plan on getting us out of this one??” She whisper-yelled as he shifted them in order to shoot back at their attackers. 

“Well first we need to fight our way back to the car. We gotta let the others know our situation.” He grunted as he strained to look over the corner. See no sign of anyone, he shifted his hold on her to her waist and hastily handed her one of his guns. “Don’t freak out but, I'm gonna pick you up and you're gonna need to cover my back until we get to the car.”

“W-wait what? BUCKY!!” She flailed to put her hands around his neck as he picked her up, adjusting her legs around his torso. “Bucky I am not qualified for this!” 

“Well doll you're going to have to get your certification in the next five seconds because this is happening.” He ran towards the car, his left hand firmly holding her against him as his right hand held a gun to cover the front. 

“Shit oh my God they're coming! “ she panicked as she attempted to aim the gun at their fast-approaching attackers. “Ok I can do this.” She closed her eyes as her first shot landed right in the middle of a mans chest.”

“Keep it up Darce we’re almost there. You think you can drive us away while I try to take them out?” He asked her as they finally reached their car. 

“Y-yeah I got this. You just do your super badass assassin thing because that is definitely not something I can do right now.” She was shaking now as she tried to open the door to get in. 

“Breathe Darcy, we’re getting out of this alive.” He kissed her cheek quickly before closing her door. As he got in the back and positioned himself, he added, “I'll make this up to you I promise.” 

As she quickly backed out and started driving away, she scoffed and said, “Trust me Buck, you'll be making this one up to me for a while. We are definitely NOT going camping for a while. Or like, ever again!” 

As they reached a main road, Bucky took his last shot and pulled himself up to the passenger seat. “We lost them doll, just keep driving forward while I figure out where the closest safe house is.” 

“Look I'm not trying to be picky here, but that safe house better have a butt load of Tony's expensive liquor. I need to forget any of this ever happened.”

Bucky laughed as he answered, “Well if it doesn't, I can think of a couple other things I can do for you to make you forget anything but my name.” He gave her a playful smirk and a wink.

Darcy sighed. “Fine. But you better do that thing with your mouth for AT LEAST thirty minutes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so follow me on tumblr! :) @barisitrash
> 
> I love hearing from y'all and making new friends. I love getting prompts!


End file.
